


今天他俩结婚了吗13（给他过生日）

by Irelia1116



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia1116/pseuds/Irelia1116
Kudos: 4





	今天他俩结婚了吗13（给他过生日）

*团建完全就是大型掉皮现场。被催文催到无法写逻辑了，直接来

你有做过洗完澡出来后看见自己爱人穿着猫耳装捧着碗长寿面眼翻春水强忍着害羞对着你唱生日歌的这种梦吗？  
高嘉朗觉得他有，并且现实比梦更刺激。  
高嘉朗咽了口口水，梦一般的伸手接过那碗面，顺手放在一边的餐桌上后猛的伸手一把把刘也搂进怀里，手慢慢抚摸着刘也的后腰。感受着手下的肌肤然后手微微一转，顺着腰慢慢滑动，指尖触到股间毛茸茸的一个物件，高嘉朗低声笑了起来。继而低头看向埋头在自己胸前上耳尖已经泛红的爱人。  
高嘉朗低下头对着爱人的耳朵吹了口气，"之前不是嫌疼死活不肯戴吗？"  
“要不是你生日我才不戴！赶紧吃面！一会面坨了！”  
刘也抬头瞪向高嘉朗眼中的爱意如潮水一般涌了出来。继而又觉得害羞抬手捂住了面前人的眼睛，少了那火热的目光，刘也终于自在了些。  
还没等他说话，高嘉朗便俯身准确无误的吻住了他的唇。  
吻毕，高嘉朗拉下刘也的手，“下次不要为了我，做让你不舒服的事了。”  
因为男人的这一句话，刘也他再无法抑制地克制自己感情了。他双手勾住高嘉朗的脖子，双腿也盘上了高嘉朗的腰间。“你他妈赶紧的，墨迹这么久，还是不是男人了。”  
“是不是男人，雅雅一会就知道了！”看着他脸上亦嗔亦羞的模样，高嘉朗的心都跟着荡漾起来了。他把刘也往上抱了抱，一只手托着刘也的屁股，另一只手一边走一边松着腰带。  
等回到卧室，高嘉朗把刘也放到了床上，抬手脱掉上衣，看着将头深深埋进被子里的刘也发笑。  
他贴近刘也，握住刘也身后的猫尾巴，口中笑道：“我觉得你更适合狐狸尾巴。”  
刘也此时却顾不上理会他，他紧张的夹紧穴口的尾巴，一手捂住高嘉朗的眼睛一手拽起被子盖住自己，整个人像只熟透了的虾米。  
高嘉朗靠过去，扳过刘也的肩，翻身将他压在身下，低头吻住他的唇。一个长长的吻，俩人都沉浸其中。刘也抬起修长的双腿缠在高嘉朗身上，忘情的回应着对方。  
高嘉朗再也按耐不住，缓缓将猫尾巴抽了出来，惹得刘也一阵呻吟。高嘉朗的手指慢慢伸进小穴，意外的触到了一个还在震动的硬物。  
他将头埋在刘也的颈间，轻轻舔舐着爱人的耳廓，“雅雅，解释一下吧。嗯～”边说手指边在穴中扣动。  
刘也抓住高嘉朗粗壮的手臂坐了起来，又伸手握住了他肿胀的肉棒，他的巨物又粗又大，上面青筋暴起，刘也感看着手中这根滚烫的肉棒竟有些口渴。舌头不自觉的伸出了舔了舔嘴唇。后穴深处的跳蛋还在孜孜不倦的震动着，高嘉朗的手指灵活的玩弄着自己的小穴，好像有无数只蚂蚁钻了进去，在里面游走。后穴的瘙痒一瞬间被放大了数倍。刘也不由得抱紧了身前的人，不停的扭动着屁股。  
刘也伸手扶着高嘉朗的肉棒抵住自己的穴口，“想要～快点进来～”  
高嘉朗咽了咽口水，明明都坦诚相待这么多次了，但面对这样的刘也，他好像依旧像个初经情事的毛头小子一样。但要是面对这样的刘也，还能忍下去恐怕他可能真不是个男人了。  
高嘉朗低吼一声，托起刘也一用力，直接挺进了他还夹着跳蛋的小穴内。  
“啊——”高嘉朗的肉棒实在太大，凶猛地了进来将跳蛋顶到了后穴深处。虽然刘也的小穴已经湿润的不成样子。但他的后穴又小又紧，猛地一下被撑开，还是让他疼的直掉眼泪。  
高嘉朗瞧着身下的爱人牙齿咬着下唇，眼泛泪花。一副美人被强暴的模样，高嘉朗更兴奋了。下半身猛烈地撞击着刘也的后穴，猛的插到深处又快速抽出，就这样不停的激烈抽插，刘也感受着爱人的肉棒将自己的小穴塞得满满的。还有那被肉棒推挤到深处的跳蛋，嗡嗡震动地刺激着他的前列腺。他舒服的呻吟着“啊…朗哥…好爽…啊…我还要…”  
“宝贝，你还没告诉我为什么里面会有跳蛋呢。”  
高嘉朗一边不停的抽插一边更猛烈用力地插进了刘也温软湿润的小穴内。  
刘也被操的脑袋都成一团浆糊，听到爱人的问话，迷迷糊糊的就交代了。“哦…太深了…嗯…因为…塞尾巴疼…用…啊…用跳蛋…不疼…”  
“那看来宝贝是背着我自慰过了啊。雅雅可真是个小骚货。”  
刘也此时爽得全身无力，意识都开始模糊，淫水被肉棒抽插带出来溅的哪哪都是。床单被晕湿了一块一块的。但他还是忍不住反驳“呜…我不是小骚货”  
听见刘也反驳高嘉朗猛地停了下来，再次问道，“雅雅自己说，是不是小骚货。”  
男人的动作一停下来，刘也立刻感到了后穴无比的空虚。他只能扭动自己的腰肢叫道“不、不要停，快点操我…”  
“想被操的是谁？”  
“是…是我…”  
高嘉朗狠狠的撞击花心，：“再给雅雅一次机会，是谁想被操？”  
刘也不想高嘉朗停下动作，只好忍着羞意回答道：“是小骚货……是小骚货想被操。”  
听着刘也自己说出这种骚话，高嘉朗更激动了，“谁是小骚货？宝贝告诉我谁是小骚货。”  
“我…我是小骚货……呜…”刘也只感觉自己说完后，高嘉朗操的更用力了。像是要把自己身体顶穿一样，操的特别特别的深，每一下都要把他操到哭出来。  
“啊…不要…不要那么深…啊啊啊…小穴要被操坏了。”因为这一波比一波强的快感，刘也只能仰着头张着嘴用力呼吸，那些还没有来得及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下来，看上去淫乱极了。高嘉朗看着眼睛都红了。按着刘也的腰往更深处撞去。  
“再深一点…好厉害…啊…朗哥…嗯…朗哥…”沉浸在快感下的刘也顾不上羞耻了“操死我了…好爽…呜呜…还要…”  
高嘉朗看刘也爽成这样，抽插的更卖力了。“老公操你操的舒不舒服？”  
“舒服…啊啊啊…老公好厉害啊哈…想天天被老公操…”  
“你这个妖精！”高嘉朗更疯狂了，每一次插入都操的刘也一阵战栗。  
“朗哥…朗哥…不要…呜呜呜…太快了…不要了…”刘也因为快感登顶的来临，穴后一个劲的紧缩，肠壁死死的包裹着肉棒。  
房间里回荡的都是噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声，两个人都已经意乱情迷了。高嘉朗小腹前全都是刘也肉棒吐出来的体液。他拉着刘也的手让他握住自己的肉棒。“没我的允许，下次不许偷偷自慰。”  
“哈啊…朗哥…要高潮了…啊啊啊…”刘也沉浸在灭顶的快感中，自己撸动着自己的肉棒。迎合着爱人的操弄。  
看着这淫乱的场面，高嘉朗腹下一紧，再也忍不住了，狠狠一顶，滚烫的精液如数喷洒进了刘也的后穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊…朗哥！朗哥！”本就在高潮边缘的刘也被烫的也跟着射了出来。  
来没来得及喘口气，全身无力的刘也就被高嘉朗抱了起来。哪怕射了精依旧坚挺的肉棒还在后穴操干着。“呜呜…不要了…”快感太过强烈，刘也的眼泪有哗哗的流了出来。嗓子沙哑的对着高嘉朗求饶。  
但高嘉朗还是没有理会，抱着刘也走到卫生间，将其包进浴缸，再次快速的操干起来。  
“宝贝，听话。我帮你把里面的跳蛋弄出来。”  
还没来得及细想高嘉朗话中的意思。刘也就一阵惊呼，“啊啊啊…不行！不可以尿在里面…呜呜呜…太多了…”  
高嘉朗拔出肉棒，刘也后穴中的那个被顶到深处的跳蛋就被后穴中的液体带了出来。


End file.
